supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rico Iconic-Todaro
Biography Rico Iconic-Todaro (born August 12, 2027) is Giuseppe and Paula's 2nd youngest son (was 3rd youngest until Kevin died of Shaken Baby Syndrome). He is well-behaved and has friends such as a girl named Samantha who is 11. He is constantly abused by Giuseppe, who drives him to running away until he and his siblings are not in the family anymore. He is also held as a hostage in the Theory 8. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Dr. Seuss party *2nd Birthday-Goldfish themed party *3rd Birthday-Spent the day at the Zoo with his friends *4th Birthday-Curious George themed party *5th Birthday-Rolie Polie Olie themed party *6th Birthday- Paw Patrol party *7th Birthday- Dinosaurs *8th Birthday- Jungle *9th Birthday- Minecraft *10th Birthday-Hip Hop *11th Birthday-Spy themed Secret Agent Birthday party *12th Birthday- Pirates Pool Party *13th Birthday- Summer Camp Movie Night *14th Birthday- Paintball *15th Birthday- Football Appearance He is blonde with a snap-back of striped red t-shirts with brown eyes with jeans and red sneakers.He looks very thin, due to being starved and he has many bruises and cuts that he was immediately taken to the children's hospital Personality Family Tree *Father: Giuseppe Todaro (1991-) * Grandmother: Ada Todaro * Grandfather: Pablo Todaro *Stepfather: Jamie Haminton *Mother: Paula Iconic (1997-) *Brothers: Myles Iconic-Todaro (2024-), Corey Iconic-Todaro (2029-), Bill Haminton (2029-), Gil Haminton (2029-), Phil Haminton (2029-) *Sisters: Lucy Iconic-Todaro (2016-), Marisa Iconic-Todaro (2019-), Imogen Iconic-Todaro (2020-) *Wife: Samantha Quimby (2021-) *Sons: Benjamin Iconic-Todaro, Richard Iconic-Todaro *Daughter: Apple Iconic-Todaro *Father-in-Law: William Quimby ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Sarah Quimby (née: Natsuk) ( -) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Conversations in Supernanny: The Theory Animated Rico: "To-kun? Why is there blood on your clothing? I'm worried......" Reicheru: "Alright, Rico-kun, Toshio Samo, was a head doctor, he is responsible for 1,400 deaths of Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers, the other 1,000 were teachers killed by us, the other 1,000 were civilians we never killed but by Team Bobbalu, the 1,400 were killed by him or under his orders, by human experimentation and germ warfare, others by decapitation, stabbing, slicing, or poisoning, he killed even more than the other members. In fact, there were like 2,500 deaths in the final battle that changed Supernannya forever due to our victory, they didn't try him a war criminal because Toshio was only a child and they thought it would be wrong to kill a six year old, they were an estimated 500,000 including the Battle of Supernannya victims" sobs Toshio: "" (Translation: I.....I am really.......the child.......Shiro Ishii......) Rico: "Don't say that, Toshio-kun, you're not, you are not the Kid Shiro Ishii, I don't care what they say, you're still my friend." wipes his tears and bows Toshio: "" (Translation: We killed the most people, I killed those 400,000, I admit, they deserved to die, we killed the most people us, my team and I, were just so brutal) Rico: "Toshi-kun, It's all over, you can go back to your normal life with your mom and Shika." Reicheru: "Toshio's soldiers went so low to hand out plush dolls, plush dolls infected with the bubonic plague to the teacher's children, and scones, beer, and coffee to starving and thirsty Gadadhara Bobbalu school teachers, scones, beer and coffee laced with anthrax, a highly lethal disease that attacks the respiratory and digestive system, Toshio would also give them the most deadliest pathogens on live Gadadhara Bobbalu school teachers to study their effects, this reminds me, of Unit 731, same things, except our team uses anaesthetics on our team by without them on prisoners, many, many prisoners died.' wipes his tears and smiles Toshio: "" (Translation: Oh Rico-kun?, guess what? I regret nothing!) Rico finding out what Toshio was really doing in Team Terrific 10 prior to joining them in The Gang's All Here Rico: "Wow! I really enjoy being a member of this team!" Toshio: "" (Translation: "How so?") Rico: "Well, you're a pen-pal of mine." Toshio: "" (Translation: "What else?") Rico sharing his opinion on his experience as a member of the army with Toshio at the end of The Gang's All Here Ada: "My god, Rico, you're ugly and fat!" Toshio: "" (Translation: I can say the same thing about you, b****!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Yeah, you're so ugly that you make Justin Bieber look like Loki!) Rico: "Yep, we can all say the same thing." Ada: "PIPE DOWN, you stupid, fat ugly RAT!" Rico: "Hey! I'm not a rat!" Ada bullying Rico in the episode Grandmother Gaffe In Supernanny Mysteries Relationships Giuseppe Todaro: His abusive father. He would give him cold showers, torture him, starve him, humiliate him and beat him. He also prevents him from watching TV since it is for adults. Giuseppe told him that he hates him. As a result, Rico crossed Todaro from his name Kim Dano: ' His pen pal from Vietnam. 'Stacie Todaro: Samantha Quimby: his wife Myles Iconic-Todaro: ' 'Corey Iconic-Todaro: Marisa Iconic-Todaro: Imogen Iconic-Todaro: Paula Iconic: '''he wants to be with his mother '''Ada Todaro: his abusive grandmother who tells him that he is ugly and fat 'Jamie Haminton: '''his stepfather Trivia *His full name is Rico Alexander Iconic, since he crossed Todaro from his name *In Christmas 2031, he opened his presents to reveal a Squacky the Duck plush doll, a Pudsey Bear, a Pikachu doll, a Bugs Bunny doll, a stash of candy, cat piano, play table, Paw Patrol 6-pk Action pups set, Radio Flyer red Spin N Saucer, Bed Bugs board game, a rocking chair, a Pajanimals coloring book and so much money. And in his stocking, he found a few Rolie Polie Olie books, play-Doh, putty, slime, Hot Wheels cars, bottle of bubbles, crayola washable markers, crayola watercolors, bath toys, an Olie the Robot plush, a Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun DVD and a $50 gift card to Target *His favorite TV program is ''Rolie Polie Olie Future Prediction He is most likely married to Samantha Quimby. Rico works as a mailman since then and he and his wife have 2 sons named Benjamin and Richard and 1 daughter named Apple. Rico and Samantha met for friends in 2033. Category:Sons Category:School-Age Children Category:Children Category:Abused Children Category:Males Category:Hostages Category:Upcoming Hostages Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Boys Category:People Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in August Category:Mailmen Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Boys from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Heroes